Link and the Day there were Too Many Links
by JJ Prince
Summary: What would happen if there were too many Four swords? A random tale made purely for Link fans. Rated K plus, for arguing, violence, and randomness. Keywords: Link, Blue, Green, Red, Purple, Ganondorf, Hyrule, Four Swords, and Dark Link. Please comment if you like it! I will make more the more you do! :)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: If you haven't played or at least have an average knowledge of Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time, do not read further. Or, you can completely disregard this message and read anyway, but you might be a bit confused.

SECOND NOTE: Sorry for all the notes, but please see my other stories. I want to figure out which ones you viewers like best! :)

Link and the day there were too many links...

Link was in a temple, when he came upon a sword. "Oh, I bet its the master sword!" he said. At this point, Link had just returned home after killing Ganondorf in Oot. "I've been wanting to go back home." He pulled on the sword, and once he did, he split into four links; one red, one blue, one purple, and himself.

Red link, "Heyy, I always thought red was pretty cool. Like fire." he swung his sword, which had a red gem in the hilt, but otherwise matched Link's sword.

Blue link, "Blue is much better. Water can dowse a fire in seconds." Blue swung his blue-gemmed sword, and hit against a column for no reason in particular.

Purple link, "Those both sound pretty cool, but grapes are better." Blue and Red stared at him, both confused. "What? I ran out of ideas."

Link came up to the three of them, "So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Link!" said Red.

"Nope! I am!" Blue yelled.

"Clearly I'm Link, guys." Purple added, lastly.

"Guys, the prophesy says Link wears green, so that makes me Link. Sorry." Link said.

"Oh, so just because _you_ pulled the sword out, that makes you the master of us?" Red countered. He ran over to a less visible sword in a stone, and pulled it out. A pink link, and an orange link appeared behind him.

"Aw, dang. I just _had_ to be pink." Pink said.

"I'm pretty cool, I mean, I'm orange, like lava. Stinks for you, pink." Orange said.

"Whoa." Link said. "Okay then. Nobody pull out any more swords. There are already enough links as is."

"See? Red's right. You _are_ trying to boss us." Blue went over to another slot, and drew a sword, which made a sky blue link, and a turqoise link.

"I think I'll name myself Turk, just because I can. And I think I look pretty cool in this. It's like sea foam, or exploring across the world." Turquoise link said.

"And I'm like the sky; endless and free. I think that this is pretty cool." Sky said.

"Purple, I guess you're just going to pull a sword out like the rest of these guys, so just go ahead and do it." Link said.

"No. Too many links is just nonsense. I'm with Green Link on this one." Purple went over to Link.

Suddenly they could hear a familiar voice. "Aha! Here is where I can achieve great power..." it was Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf, I thought you died!" Link said.

"Nope! You killed me in the future, remember? I can still take over in another alternate timeline, like this one!" Ganondorf walked to the last remaining sword in stone, and almost drew it out, were it not for Purple diving for it and taking it out quickly.

"You little-" Ganondorf started.

"Too late, Ganondork" Purple said. Lavender appeared next to him; a sort of lighter purple. On his left, a dark purple link appeared. his hair was strangely white, and when he looked up, his eyes were a fiery red.

"You fell right into my trap, links. Now I have who I came for!" Ganondorf laughed evilly. "Dark link, terminate these idiots."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: If you do not have at least a basic knowledge of Majora's Mask, and Mario, don't go forward. Or you can completely disregard this and keep reading.

Continuing...

"Why should I answer to you, green-face?" Dark Link commented.

Ganondorf stuttered, "Because you're evil, like me."

"Ohh, so just because I 'look evil' and Dark Link has an evil reputation, it automatically means I'm your servant?"

"Yes?"

"No, stupid!" Dark Link smacked Ganondorf across the face, and kicked him to the floor.

Ganondorf began to make constipated noises, and his hand glowed with the triforce of power. "Grrrrrrrrrraaaahaaahahahahahaaaaaa!" He yelled, sending a beam of power at Dark Link. The beam fell short, and bent to the ground; doing nothing.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. He slung Ganondorf over his shoulder, and said, "I'm going to dispose of this guy, and then I'll figure out if I'm evil." he flew with purple magic into the sky; heading straight for death mountain.

"That was interesting. No wonder Ganondorf needed seven years to beat us, am I right?" Turk said. All the links chuckled a little.

"Hey, we should probably get out of here before Dark Link gets back." Lavender suggested.

"Yeah..." Orange agreed. All the links left the Four Swords temple, which literally had four swords in it, and began to walk across Hyrule Field.

"Wouldn't this walking be a whole lot easier if each of the original three new links pulled in their clones?" Red suggested.

"That would be easier. Whatever works." Turk said. Red pulled in Pink and Orange, Blue pulled in Turk and Sky, and Purple pulled in Lavender, since Dark Link was too far to be pulled in.

"Much better." Link commented.

"So, where to now?" Red asked.

"Not sure." Blue responded.

"How about that guy? He can help us." Red pointed out. There was a smiling man, wearing a purple suit and carrying a big pack on his back. Link, Blue, and Purple shrugged their shoulders, and the group walked over to him.

"You need some help, sir?" Blue asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just peddling masks across Hyrule. I'm the Happy Mask Salesman, and you might you be?"

"I'm Blue, and these guys are Red, Purple, and Link."

"Oh, how wonderful! Here- take this mask. I think it's pretty cool." the Happy Mask Salesman, HMS, gave Blue a mask, which looked like a mustached man in his thirties, bearing a red cap with an "M". "Try it on!" HMS said.

"Ok..." Blue said, hesitantly. He slipped on the mask, and all of the sudden he felt like he could jump easier. His hands became gloved, and somehow he could throw blue fireballs. "Whoa!" Blue yelled out. "This is amazing!" Blue tried to get his sword, but the gloves just couldn't pick it up. The HMS giggled creepily, and snatched the blue Four Sword from off the ground. Blue threw off the mask, and began to chase after the HMS, who had a pair of bunny ears on his head.

"How *breath* is he *breath* moving so *breath* fast?" Blue got tired quickly, and he fell in the grass. Red sped past him, wearing the mask.

"I got this, bro!" He said. Red threw a fireball at HMS's bag, and it knocked all of the other masks off. Red picked up one that looked like a goron, and he slipped it on over his Mario mask.

Using the strength of the goron and the speed of Mario, he rolled down a hill in a ball, barreling into HMS. The sword fell out of HMS's hand, and Red picked it up, coming back to Blue, Purple, and Link.

"Here you are." Red said. He handed him the weapon.

"Thanks." Blue responded. The four of them walked towards the market, and Red put the two masks in his satchel he had found with HMS.

The guard nodded to Link as he came in, and then watched as Red, Blue, and Purple followed behind. "I need a break." he said, and then stood at attention again, confused at the four links.

Once in the market, they saw the people hurrying around, buying things, talking, etc. Red's sword shook. "Hey, can we get out now?" it was Orange.

"Ok, then" Red said. He released Pink and Orange out, and Blue released Turk and Sky out. Purple released Lavender out, and then each of the links went with their friends. Link, normal Link to be exact, walked off, alone, and went into the Bazaar.

He walked up the front counter, and sat on one of the barstools.

"Hey, there, Link!" Blazar, the owner of the Bazaar, said.

"Hey Blazar."

"What's troubling you?"

"Have you ever felt lonely when all your clones go off with their clones and hang out?"

Blazar just stood there, confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Link said. "I'll buy a few deku nuts." Link threw a couple rupees up on the counter, and Blazar put them in his stash, and then handed him the nuts.

"Here you are, Link. Hope you fix your clone-thing-issue-random-problem-stuff."

"Thanks." Link walked out, and then went over to the shooting gallery. Purple yanked on a slingshot cord, and shot down several targets with ease. Lavender was having a bit more trouble with his slingshot, so Link walked over to help him.

"Thanks." Lavender said, after the game. "Why is my name Lavender? It sounds so girly. I want to be called Lav."

"Works for me." Link said. "You guys want to head over to Zora's Domain? We could do the diving races."

"You should invite Blue. That sounds like more of his thing."

"Okay, maybe I will." Link walked out, and off to go find Blue.

Link came in to the Bombchu alley, and found Blue sliding away at the game. Turk and Sky were placing bets on how many shots it would take Blue to win.

"Hey, guys, I'm thinking about going to Zora's Domain. want to come?"

"Sure." Turk said.

"Why not?" Sky added. Blue finished the round, and Turk scooped up the rupee pile.

"I was right." Turk said, all up in Sky's face. Blue walked over.

"Hey, Link. So, where we headed?"

"Zora's Domain. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you still have the Ocarina?"

"We all have ocarinas. They got split, too." Turk said. Link, Blue, Turk, and Sky pulled out their ocarinas and played the song taking them to Zora's Domain. It whisked them away with blue, tiny lights spinning around them.

The bombchu alley lady saw this, and then said, "Weirdos."

Next part either coming soon or already here; what happens in Zora's Domain? Even though there is like, zero suspense in this series. Made purely for Link fans! :)


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Minish Cap factors have been added.

In Zora's Domain...

Blue fell flat on his face; in about ankle-deep water. "These ocarina trips get bumpier and bumpier." he said, standing up.

Turk fell into the water as well, but Sky and Link landed in the dirt next to the lake.

All around them there were Zoras swimming, or diving, or just simply talking to eachother. A few of the female Zoras giggled at them, and waved sheepishly before diving under the surface.

"Race you guys to the top!" Link said, shooting off up the stairs.

"I think I can beat you up there." Blue said, chasing after him.

"Wait up!" Turk and Sky said, running after the two of them. Turk got ahead of Sky, and Sky ran around a bend, trying to catch up. As soon as he walked around the corner, he got smacked in the face, unconscious.

Dark Link's red eyes were even more menacing as he slung Sky over his shoulder, carrying him out of Zora's Domain with one tune of his devil ocarina. Turk, Blue, and Link didn't even know what happened.

In the shooting gallery...

Lav lost yet another game to Purple, and was tired of his losses. "I'm done." he said, walking outside and behind the shooting gallery building. He leaned against the wall, and then saw Dark Link come up to him, leaning against the wall as well.

"Hello, young boy."

"So, did you figure out if you're evil, yet?"

"Well, Sort of. I discovered that I am not merely Dark Link, I am Vaati, and I belong in a different realm than this."

"Good for you."

"I also discovered that my downfall takes place due to Link and his buddies, so I am coming to capture them one by one, however, since you and I stemmed from the same link, I may cut you some slack if you will help me in my quest."

Lav's eyes narrowed, thinking hard. "Fine. Okay, I'll do it."

"Very good." Vaati stretched his hand out, as if Lav should shake it. Lav did, and fell on the ground, as his tunic turned full on black, unlike Vaati's which was a dark purple. Lav stood up, with pure white hair, and a complexion as black as night, with red eyes like unto Vaati. "Arise my dark knight, my _Dark Link_." Vaati smiled evilly.

Later...

Purple walked out of the gallery, trying to find Lav. He walked around the whole building, and to every other building, but couldn't find him, or Red's group for that matter. He knew Red was all about fire, and thought that perhaps Red had gone to Kakariko and up Death Mountain. Grabbing his sword in his hand, he began walking, out of the village and off to Kakariko.

On death mountain...

Red stood at the top of a slope on one side of Death Mountain, goron mask in hand, as several other gorons lined up at the top of the mountain next to him. He slipped on the mask, and became big, rolling down the slope with the other gorons.

At the bottom there was a pile of gourmet rocks for the winner, and goron-Red wanted to win. He rolled past several other gorons, and then bumped into a couple as well, finally crossing the line in first place.

He came to the table, and wolfed down the pile quickly, and then took off his mask. The gorons came around him, congratulating him for his success, and saying things like, "Good job, brother!" and "I would like to be like you someday, brother!"

After the gorons cleared and headed inside, Red saw Purple walk up. "Hey Purple."

"Hey, Red. I can't find Lav."

"Lav? You mean Lavender?"

"Yep."

"That's not good. Come with me, we can go into goron city and talk about this."

"Sure."

Purple followed Red up and into goron city, and once they came inside, they sat down around a wooden table, with a pot or two against the wall.

"So," Red began, "When did you see Lav last?"

"He was annoyed about losing another game in the shooting gallery, so he walked outside. after awhile I felt bad, and went to find him. Once I didn't see him anywhere, I figured I'd come to you, and also try and make sure Orange and Pink are okay."

"Yeah, they're fine. I left them with Darunia; they're having a dance party of some sort."

"We should go check on them" Purple suggested. He and Red got up, and walked down to Darunia's chambers. Red opened the door, and found everyone asleep from partying, everyone except for Pink, who vanished.

"Orange?" Red shook Orange awake, and after Orange sat up, Red said, "Pink is gone!"

Orange scrambled to his feet, and pulled out his sword. "Then let's go find him!"

Back in Zora's Domain...

Link splashed into the water, collecting 3 rupees before shooting up to the surface. "Come on, Blue! You're next!" Link exited the water and sat on the edge of the lake; watching as Blue dove into the water, collecting 5 rupees, and then coming up out of the water, swimming over to the edge by Link.

"Beat you." He said, flashing the five rupees in front of Link's face. Turk came down next, and collected seven.

Once he came to the shore he yelled out, "I'm the winner!" and flung the seven rupees at Link and Blue. "Okay. Sky is next, let's see if he can beat the record." Turk said.

When Sky didn't come out, Link and the others began to search for him. They climbed up the stairs, again and again, back and forth, all over Zora's Domain, but Sky was nowhere to be found.

At this point they had dried off, and stood by the lake again, wondering where SKy could have gone off to.

"Maybe he went to Kakariko." Turk suggested.

"Then let's head over there." Blue played his ocarina, as Link and Turk played theirs.

Blue flew up and swirled away, and Link flew up and swirled away, but right before Turk flew up, a dark arm pulled him down, and ripped the ocarina out of his hands, crushing it and scattering the pieces on the floor.

"Lavender?" Turk said, before being knocked out.


End file.
